The Biostructures Participating Research Team (PRT) at the National Synchrotron Light Source (NSLS) was established as a NIH Research Resource in 1982. The core and collaborative research activities of the Biostructures PRT are tightly coupled for the singular purpose of enhancing the utility of X-ray synchrotron radiation for the investigation of the mechanism of action at the atomic and molecular levels in biological systems. The collaborative research in time-averaged and time-resolved X-ray spectroscopy and X-ray scattering/diffraction (including crystallography) focus on the structure and its dynamics associated with biological function of proteins and membranes. The core research provides for two beamlines, one X9-A with instrumentation specifically optimized for the acquisition, reduction and analysis of time-averaged and time-resolved X-ray spectroscopic (edge, XANES, EXAFS) data from metalloproteins and one X9-B with instrumentation specifically optimized for the acquisition, reduction and analysis of resonance and time-resolved X-ray scattering/diffraction data from membrane multilayers (smectics), protein fibers (nematics) and protein crystals (2-dimensional and 3-dimensional). These tightly coupled core and collaborative research activities will greatly enhance the utility of the PRT's total instrumentation and methods for data acquisition, reduction and analysis for service research and training in the areas of time-averaged and time-resolved X-ray spectroscopy and X-ray scattering/diffraction specifically in biological research. The service research and training activities will be greatly facilitated by the continuous availability of on-site PRT technical staff highly skilled in the nature and operation of the instrumentation and methods of data acquisition to insure the efficiency and reliability of such data acquisition from biological materials.